1st Division (Snakes)
The First Division (一番隊, ichiban-tai) is a division in the Gotei 10 that holds the most respected Shinigami. The former captain was Sir Merek and the current captains are Regan and Hattori Fuu. Organization 1st Division's organization follows the typical Gotei 10 organization, with two captains and lieutenants. Currently five seats are open and waiting for an appointment to fill them. The 1st Division is the smallest in numbers out of the 10, and suffered the most casualties in the Shadow invasion out of all the divisions. losing both its captain and lieutenant as well as numerous officers and enlisted. Special Duties Shinigami in this division are considered the most respected Division with the most model Shinigami, and besides the 2nd are the most efficient in dealing with emergencies. Aside from normal duties, the 1st is in charge the Gotei's administrative duties, running most of the paperwork and working closely with the Central 46 and L Division. They are also in charge of management throughout the divisions, and most members are attached to another division for observational purposes. They are also in charge of administration over the Shino Academy, and choose the instructors and essential staff based on the observations made working with other divisions. The 1st Division also houses the Seireitei's forge, and produces the Asauchi for Academy students. Departments *'Normal Operations:' This department holds all new members of the 1st, as well as those that choose not to go into a combat specialty. The Normal Ops Department handles normal Shinigami duties, such as routine deployments to purify Hollows and deployments to perform Konso. Normal Ops Shinigami do not have any special uniform items. *'Administration: '''This department holds the Shinigami responsible for procesing and running all the paperwork, personell files, and other important documents, as well as passing them on to L Division or the Central 46. Many older or injured Shinigami are set in the admin department, though motivated young Shinigami find it a great way to get to know the inner workings of the Gotei. Admin Shinigami wear gold cords around their left shoulders, as well as patches depicting a gold feather on a deep purple background. *'Management: This department houses Shinigami responsible for supervising personell, making reports and reccomendations on transfers, promotions, and new captains, and oversee the workings of the Shino Academy. Management Shinigami wear silver cords around their left shoulders, as well as patches depicting a silver feather on a deep purple background. *'Emergency Forces: '''The smallest department, this holds teams of Shinigami meant to be first-responders for crisis in the Seireitei, as well as emergency augmentation forces for missions. EF Shinigami are required to have served in a combat role for at least ten years, and only reccomendations from their captains, and approval from the captain-commander, will get one access to this department. EF Shinigami wear shoulder patches on each side depicting four gold stripes on a deep purple background. Oda Seiichi is the head of this department. *'Forge Workers: 'Members of the Seireitei Forge are responsible for fabricating the Asauchi, as well as any other metal fabrication needs that arise. Senior Forge members can even perform repairs on broken Zanpakuto. Forge members undergo three more years of training aside from the Academy. Forge uniforms include slate blue bandanas, and hakama in the same color instead of the traditional black. Oda Cosima, despite no longer being an officer, is the head of this department. Grounds The 1st's grounds are located in the heart of the Seireitei, adjacent to the Shinōreijutsuin. The grounds contain the normal buildings of a division: the barracks and living quarters of the enlisted and officers, the chow hall, the offices of the senior officers, and the training grounds. The 1st also houses the Seireitei main forge, the Gotei administration building, the Captain's and Lieutenant's meeting halls, and hthe Central Great Underground Prison is still located under the barracks, and houses the more run-of-the-mill prisoners, as well as those awaiting trial. The 1st's original barracks were badly damaged in the initial invasion, though they have been mostly restored, if not slightly downsized. 'Sir Merek's office was restored but left empty out of deference, and the current commanders have moved into a newly built office that looks over the rest of the Seireitei on the division's top floor. Notable Members Recruitment Following tradition, only the most outstanding Shinigami are invited to join the 1st. Those with outstanding leadership abilities and social skills are sought out, as well as those that exemplify the morals and beliefs of the Gotei as an organization. Trivia *The former captain, Sir Merek, added a small theater to the barracks where he helped put on plays that showcased different warrior cultures, among other things. It was one of the few buildings mostly untouched on the 1st Division grounds. *The Oda Clan is famous for serving almost exclusively in the 1st Division, and members have been a part of the 1st since its foundation. They also provided the financial backing to rebuild the 1st's grounds. Category:Snakes-on-a-plane